masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Parax.
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mass Effect 3 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 22:58, March 19, 2012 Edit Warring Note that you are now edit warring over the geth page, and over something that is basic grammar at that. Unless the quoted material comes from the end of a sentence, which we have no way of verifying considering the generality of the quote, then the period cannot go inside the quote. If it is from quoted material that is at the end of a sentence, then and only then, can the period to inside the quotes. I have also noticed that you have had this problem in the past over Garrus' article, and should have recieved an edit warring notification then. Lancer1289 22:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Full conversation. When using quotes, the period/comma will always come before the second quotation mark. Much appreciated if you could look into this, or I guess what I've learned about this kind of stuff is completely false and my teachers aren't teaching right… and that all the literature I've read is wrong… :/-- 22:05, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Read your talk page. Lancer1289 22:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Read, and I did not know I'd be considered "edit warring" when I was doing exactly what you were doing. Much appreciated if you received a notification as well. ::On a side-note, those were the ends of sentences, and thus were deserving of the commas and periods. But whatever, I'm not going to get in another debate over something; I guess here, the newer user is always wrong, whether someone wants to admit it or not; I believe my edit was correct, and my view on that will not change. Nice chatting.-- 22:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Messages kept here to prevent deletion. Ban 2 weeks? I defended my edits and made a point, so you deleted my message and undid my message, simply dropping the subject. Anyways, I have to go to my dad's. If the ban isn't lifted when I am back, I will submit a formal complaint to another admin and Wikia staff member about an administrator's abuse of powers.-- 22:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :And your arrogance shows further. I left an explanation of your ban below, and if you had not deleted my entire comment, you would have seen more. You are the one who got yourself into this mess, not me. You tied my hands, and now you have to suffer the consequences of that. I was more than willing to continue the discussion, but you tied my hands when you continued to make a disputed edit. Therefore, this is not my doing, it is yours. When you edited here, you agreed to abide by all of our site policies, not just when they suited you. You are the one who violated said policies so there is no abuse of power as I acted fully within my rights, and I am backed by precedent and how this has been carried out in the past, and submitting a complaint to the staff will only redirect you back here. This is your mess, not mine, and you are the one who created it. Again, I was more than willing to continue a discussion, but you are the one who took that option off of the table. You broke site policy by making a disputed edit despite a warning and ongoing conversation, which you gave me zero time to respond I might add, and therefore you tied my hands and now you have to suffer the consequences of that. :And since you deleted my comment above, contrary to what you seem to believe, I am reposting it here. :Lancer1289 22:36, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Arrogance? Hardly. I made some edits I saw as helpful; after the many undoings, I contacted you on your talk page. Later responding to your message on my talk page, I felt I made my point and waited for a response. What did you do? You deleted the message. I felt I had made my point, and that the comment was deleted because of that, so I added my edit back. In retaliation, you banned me for 2 weeks, a rather lengthy ban for a tiny thing. I will be contacting your fellow administrators about this issue, and will submit a complaint to the Wikia staff about your abuse of administrator rights if the ban is not lifted or shortened to a maximum of 5 days. --Parax. (on dad's computer) :Mr. Parax, I would like to point out that you were indeed edit warring, by re-adding your edit after repeated administrator reversion. Had you simply appealed the reversion on the article's talk page, and stated the case for your edit, none of this would have happened. Your actions were in violation of wiki policy, however, and thus the ban is justified. I am sorry that you feel so hurt by what has occurred, but Lancer has not abused his power in any way, nor, to my knowledge, has he ever done so. I hope that you harbor no hard feeling towards him or this wiki, and that you understand that he is simply doing his job. After your ban is ended, we would all love to see you return and make many productive edits in the future. Arbington 23:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :I have told you before: if you make an edit, and it is undone, and you feel it has been undone wrongfully, don't just redo it - talk to the person undoing it and find out why. You're just lucky that I'm not an admin, but then you went and did the same thing WITH an admin, and now you're banned. Subverting the block by using another machine will likely just get that machine blocked, as well, and complaining to the other admins about it won't get you anywhere. I suggest you give it a rest, wear the block (because you have been warned about all this previously, by me), and when the block is lifted, you try civil discussion about grammar usage on the talk pages of the pages you want to edit. Martolives 23:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I have no hard feelings towards Lancer or the wiki; I just believe 2 weeks is too lengthy for this kind of thing. I will happily cooperate, though I would appreciate it if my ban was shortened to 5 days at the maximum. I discussed my edit with him on his talk page, and he deleted my message. Feeling I made my point and that the message was deleted because he didn't want to admit it, I added my edit back. 2 weeks for "edit warring," especially over this, is not justified. Anyways, I am only using this machine to contact the other admins and speak on my talk page, which the ban allows. As for Martolives, I want to inform you, regarding your message to Lancer, that the vandal is not linked to me other than one thing: the wiki we edit on. I work with "themasteraccount" on another wiki, and I guess he managed to follow me here. --Parax. :::Lancer has an established policy on his talk page that if he leaves a message on somebody's talk page, the conversation should be carried out there, not on his talk page. That is actually how pretty much everybody handles talk page conversations on this wiki, though other wikis do often have a different system. Notice that when he removed your comment from his page, he pasted it into the correct conversation on yours. As for the length of your ban, please note that, as outlined in the Banning section of our Community Guidelines, two weeks is our minimum length for a ban. Arbington 23:53, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :You are visiting admin pages and starting a new section called "admin abuse" - if being banned from a wiki for repetition of something that you've been warned about is "abuse", then perhaps they can consider your very repetition and ignorance of those warnings to be abuse themselves, and ban you permanently? I don't know, just putting some thoughts out there. Lancer went as far as to call you arrogant. I somewhat agree, however at this stage I'm preferring the word "childish". Because at this stage, you're just throwing a tantrum, and the admins here have logs an records that can see what was and wasn't deleted, and who did what to who, and who continued to behave a certain way after already being warned about it, so it doesn't matter how many admins you report Lancer to, I have no doubt that they will agree with him on the matter, especially considering that you and I did this little dance not a few days ago. Why did you not learn anything? 2 weeks for edit warring IS justified, because I warned you about it previously, and already advised you on the correct steps to take to avoid getting into it. Martolives 23:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I believe I've made my points. I see no more point in this dispute, as they are all being ignored while users gang up on me for defending myself. Really nice indeed. Anyways, I hope we can all come to an agreement, and if I cannot reason this ban to be lowered, see you guys in two weeks.--Parax. I am quite literally in shock here with what just happened, what you just did, and admitted, since you have completely tied my hands. Do you know what you've just done? You have now gotten yourself banned permanently for one of the clearest-cut cases of sockpuppetry I've ever seen. You used a proxy IP to get around a block, which is counter to how a block should work and effectively defeats its purpose, and not to mention, we have ZERO tolerance for that here. It doesn't matter what you are doing, you circumnavigated a block by using a proxy IP, then admitting that was you in five different places. That is not even remotely allowed under the ban. You were banned, therefore your only lines of communication here is via your talk page and nothing else. If we have a confirmed case of sockpuppetry, then we literally have no choice but to institue a perma ban of the account, and any associated accounts and/or IPs. Since you are around Wikia, you full well knew that there were other ways to contact the other admins here. Yet instead of using any of those resources, you decided to go around a ban, and then admitted you used a sockpuppet. Therefore I am left with no choice save one. After a quick consult with our resident B'crat, I have now perma banned this account, and the IP used to deliver the messages per site policy. We have zero tolerance for sockpuppets here. If you wanted to leave a message, there were literally thousands of other ways to get a message to them. Yet, you decieded to ignore site policy, and use a sockpuppet, in full violation of site policy. My hands are tied here, and therefore my action is in line with site policy and fully supported by precedent. We cannot have exceptions to the rules. Since you threatened to go to the staff, I will share what I have experienced with things like this in the past. I can guarantee that going to the staff with this will get you nowhere. They will say that it is an internal wiki problem and just send you back here. Lancer1289 03:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You have now been blocked for two weeks for violating the edit warring clause of the Community Guidelines. You were given a warning, and an explaination of why your edits were not productive, and despite an ongoing conversation, you proceeded to edit anyway, and violate the CG. Therefore, you tied my hands because instead of discussing the problem, which I was more than open to, you proceeded to just continue to do what you wanted. That is not how the world works. If an edit is in dispute, then the mature thing is to discuss it, not continue to make the disputed edit. If you choose to come back in two weeks, keep in mind all site policies. Lancer1289 22:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Resolution You asked for this issue to be resolved, so here it is. I find no evidence of "admin abuse" in the incident you describe. As Arbington, a Senior Editor, points out, you were edit warring. When one admin or senior editor says something, I may take it with a smallish grain of salt. When two of them agree, I'm essentially sold. And, as Lancer and Arbington both stated, you were edit warring. Was there merit in the edit you were making? Perhaps. Does that excuse violating site policy by edit warring? Absolutely not. Also, since there seems to be some confusion here, as an admin undoing what he thought were spurious edits, Lancer's actions do not constitute edit warring. You can claim no such defense. In summation, I am officially denying your request to have your ban reduced. And, as resident Bureaucrat, this decision does effectively preempt any decision in favor of reducing the ban on the part of the other admins. Chain of command and all that. Good day. SpartHawg948 08:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sockpuppetry? This permaban for sockpuppetry is not justified. You allowed me to edit my talk page on my account in the ban, so I complained about the ban. As I had to go to my dad's house, I used my dad's IP to contact other admins about the ban as well as complain on my talk page about it—something the ban allowed. I was not sockpuppeting, I was not malicious in any way; I was doing exactly what I am allowed to do. Utilizing another machine? Yes. For malicious purposes/sockpuppeting? No, to talk about my ban. I would have done this on my account, except I couldn't log in on my dad's laptop.-- 12:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :You can still log in with your own account from another machine or IP address. You don't need to use a guest account or make a new one. Martolives 12:13, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::My dad doesn't have the best computer, Marto. I was unable to log in with my dad's laptop for some reason, nor do I trust it with any of my passwords. I don't see this as a sockpuppetry attempt when I was doign what the ban allowed, which was edit my own talk page (see block log, it didn't forbid it)and talk about the ban. If I was able to log in, I would have, and I wouldn't be permabanned by now.-- 12:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Apologies I apologize for my immature behavior a few days ago. I take responsibility for my 2-week ban, though I'd appreciate it if the infinite ban was returned to those 2 weeks. I did not mean to perform "sockpuppetry" (which is why I have this permaban now)and only intended to contact the other admins about the 2-week block, nothing else. Thus, I request the block be returned to the original 2 weeks; I have very positive intentions for the wiki if I return, as I do for all wikis I work on.-- 23:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to assume good faith and set the ban back to two weeks, the usual ban for first offense edit warring. I don't do things like this very often, so please don't make me regret it. You seem sincere though, so this time I'm willing to take you at your word. SpartHawg948 00:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I do not know how many times I can thank you for forgiving me. I am indeed sincere, and hope to get on good relations with this wiki when I get back.-- 00:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) sorry about making you edit the kai leng page but garrus just said it on my game and i couldn't help myself again sorry